Batman In the Bowels of Hell
by ComicsNix
Summary: When Joker seizes a powerfull artifact, Batman and Robin must prevent the doom of civilization as we know it.


**The author** – hi people! Batman and related character are not mine and I make no money with them. Very sad isn't it?

Now, my first Batfic. This was very hard. I tried to use everything I learned so far in this story. Blood even dripped from my neck!! So, hiope you enjoy!!

**Batman: In the Bowels of Hell**

The Joker was prepared to enter the musem. The clown of cime wants to steal a powerul jewel that has some mighty power to kill Batamn. Joker can't stand Batman anymore, the joke is over, he wants to killhim. Joker enter the museum with his minions and shoot to the dead the guards inside the public civil serving building. He them comes in and picked the jewl, it's an egypician one, from the Apolo's priests pharaoh.

"Finally, the day the Bat Man will die finally came!!!!!!" laughed manically Joker, with a grim face in his smile. "BAT MAN WILL DIE NOW!!!!"

* * *

Batman nad Robin are searching Joker, they diuscovered his now villain lair and wants to come in cuff the bastard.

"Robin, do you prepared yourself?" asked a care-worn Batman.

"Batman, I'm with much fear!!! Joke will kill us!!!" cried in pain and sorrow Robin.

Batman punched Robin face. One tooth fell.

"Stop being a wuss Robin, I trained you well, you will kill Jover!!!!"

Robin was very scared and was biting his snails. But batman truts him, he must not fail.

Batman and Robin the aproach the villain lair, it's a funny park, with carrousel, roolercoartes and cotton dandy. But it was in misery, because Joker didn't clean the mess. Them, Bataman and Robin enterd the park with guns in hand, serching Joker. The went and looked everywhere, and Robin picked a cotton candy to feed himself, he was not good in stomach.

"Stop eat that Robin, it's worms!!!!"

"BLEARGH!!!" Robin didn't knew the cotton was old, and got moldy from the rusty on the metallic covered floor.

They continued the search and found a clue, it's Harley Quinn suit, inside a laundry.

"This must be Joke lair!!!" said Robin, with many pride.

"If Harley is here, Joker is here!!!" said Bat.

What they didn't knew waas someone was observing them, with funny eyes and badintention.

Batman and Robin them entered a darkess filled and abandoned warehouse, full of raped manequins, with semen inside them, and it was rainbow colored semen.

"I think Harley Quinn left Joker..." noted Robin

"Why's that Robin?"

"Look those inflatable dools there"

"It manequins you stupi!!!"

Robin was goingo to touch the colored goo inside the maequins butt, but Batman intervened.

"Beuare Robin, Joker's dong juice is poison, it's transforms one ho touches into evil mindless sex slavery.

"But Harley Qunn?!"

"Shes imune, her juice counteracts Joker cum."

"But if he goes her back ass?"

"Hum, good question Robin..."

The Batduo them moved inside the dark room, and them, a voice:

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, right were I want!!!!"

"O noes Batman, it's tarp!!!"

"Shitt Robin, we're fucked!!!"

The voice activate a button and them, a jole opened below bat and Robin. The fell down inside a snake filled pit, full of snakes. The voice said:

"Time to die Batman!!!!! And Robin!!!!" amnd them, the voiced apeared, it's Joker!!!

"Fuck you Joker, you never will kill us!!!" said Batman.

"No Batman, you already ded!!!!!!"

"Shit Batman, the snakes are biting my dong!!! It's inflating like a ballon!!!" cried in pain Robin.

"Don't depair Robin, I have sanake repelant to kill snakes!" and them Batman reached his belt and killed snakes with snake pison. But Bat penis got bitter too, and Batman's penis inflated.

"Shit Robin, we'll be sterille!!!!"

"Oh Batman, hug me!!!!"

Batman and Robin hugged one another, one blood got out from their eyes. Them, their pupils exploded. "SPLORSH!!!" and the pit got filled with blood.

"HAHAHAHA, finally, the day I kiled the dynamic duo!!!" laughed Jokar.

Batman and Robin fell down, and their penises exploded, and they dead.

* * *

Next day, Joker hasn't discoverd how to use egypician stone. Soo he went to Batgirl's house keeking guindance.

He knocked:

"Who is it???!" Batgirl opnened the door and joker put a gun on her head.

"It's me cute!!!!!" jokes rspilly said.

"AHHH, the Joker!!!!" and she kicked his groins!!! Put Joker is strong, so he picked her by the pussy and pressed harder and harder.

"NOOOO!! My pssuy!!!!!" cried Batgirl. Joker said:

"Tell me what this stone is and hoiw to use or I rape you!!!!"

"NOOO!!!"

"Okay, say now or I rape your dog and the hamster too!!!"

"NOOO, not them, okay I tell you. It's a egypctian stone, put on forehead and turn devil king!!!"

"Very good, you're a good girls, now come here!!!"

"NOOO! You said you won't rape me!!"

"I said I won't rape the animals!!!" and them Joker creshed Batgirl trousers with his hands. Batgirls panties were pinky, very nice. Joker them put his white and dirty hands there.

"You haven't cleaned your hands!!! Harley Quinn would never let that pass to her!!!" said

batgirl.

"Okay" so Joker puit bleach on his hands.

Batgirl put her panties down and got wet, because Joker was sexy. He got strontg and masculine in the last two years, he wasn't the dirty stinky and got no poo int he ass anymore. Yes, the life coach was giving results.

"Be gentle with me okay?" said a lust filled Batgril. She was hating herself doing that, but that was a good oportunity to be with a real man. Robin was such a wuss, and his dong didn't got erect for a long time. Most of the time she had to make it out alone, with three fingers and lubrificant, because Robin's body was hairy and she prefered very bald body men's, like Joker.

Joker penis got vvery big. 30 inches and ahalf, full of veins and no hair, just like the likes of Batgirl. Her nipples got very hard and when Joker toched them, milk started to flow.

"You're lactating Batgirl!!!! You're pregnant!!!"!

"Yes, but not with a baby. It's lust!!!"

Joker liked and pressed the nipples. A lot milky got out and Joker opened the mouth of his and started to drink.

"You milk is bittersweet!!!!"

"Sorry, I'm menstruating..."

Joker them went to the bloody pussy. It was full of worms and bacteria, because batgirl turned hippie, and got no bath the past three weeks. It was full of granola, because it was healthy. Joker went with his mouth to pussy and starteds to eat the granola. It wa a bit rotten, but got a fine flavor of womans sweat with fly's egg.

Batgirl picked yogurt nerby and poured on her belly, and it got on her pussy too. Joker chocked. The yogurt entered his nostrils.

"You bitch Batgirl!!!!"

"Fuck you Joker!!!"

She them spread the yougurt for all her body, to the arms and the the armpits. Joker the went to the armpits and started to lick them, felling the yogurt flavor and a tuft of hair Batgirl never shaved since her debut ball. Incredibly, her armhole was very clean, well, comparing to the rest of her body, bewcause it was full of barnacles and crawlers. Joker liked. He was living on barnacles at Arkan last year. The food was very bad.

"Joker, stop with the preliminary, got to the full frontal fuck!!!!!" shouted Batgirl. She was aroused. Joker them put his thirty inched dong inside batgirl and started the thrusting. It was very slow, because it was very heavy. Joker had problems when he was a kid. When he played soccer with the other kids, his dong shaked and trembled franticaly. It was an almost separareted entity, living on his own conduct, getting hard when Joker was less than pensive. "Shttiy dong!!!" he always thought. When he was the goalkepper everyone aimed to the dong and blam, semen exploded from his member all over the field. Those kids really liked a snow feast every now and then.

"Joker, go faster, I fell like a slug is in my pussy. It doesn't even tickle!!" Joker god mad and tripled his sppeed. Bagirl them moaned like a koala, moving her legs like a kangaroo jumping in the hot desert plains of Austria.

"OHHHH JOKER, YOU ARE GOOD!!!!!!" moaned higher batgirl, as the menstruation blood got forced from her vagina. The blood got all over Joker's face and he licked it, even with the cannelures and sea sponges.

"Don't stop, don't sopt!!!!"

"I never will my love!!!!"

Joker recline himself over Batgirl to kiss her. But she refuse:

"Look you mouth you shit!!! It's full of blood and shit over it, wake up and smell the coffee!!!"

Joker got sad, he's felling like a clown now. He enraged himself and went faster and faster them.

"That's how I like it you BASTAr.......oohhhhhh....I'm cumming Joker!!!" and them Batgirl squirted all over Joker's body, blinding him briefly with all the pleasure juice that went in his eyes.

"Shit Batgirl, my eyelash's are sticking with your pussy snot!!!!!"

"Fuck up Joker and CUM NOW!!!! I don't want it sex anymore, I'm tired."

Joker them went faster and faster ant them, the moment came....his flowing went like a river over the bridge of Kwai, the pulsation dong started the contractions. One, two, three, and the cum was going out in splashes. When it reached the thirty contraction, no more cum was inseide Joker's balls. His scrotum withred and got sad and very blue.

"HAHAHAHA, you now have a shit sack Joker!!!" laughed Batgirl as she smoked cuban cigar. She got it as a present from El President when she went to Cuba. It was a personal gift.

"HAHAHAH say I Batgirl, now you will be my sexual mindless slave, I cummed inside you pussy!!" laughed manically as Joker went thru the door running preparing his next plan to use the egypitin stone.

Batgirl shuruged as she reached she pussy with her fingers. She the put out a Bat-Condom protecting cunt, filled with rainbow juice. It was very protective, and got jaws inside it, but Batgirl didn't need that cutting power for that day.

* * *

Batman and Robin are a now dead, in the bowels of hell itself. It was veery hot and got corpses moving and screaming everywhere.

"Holy Hell Batman, now We're Fucked!!!!" uttered Robin.

"Shut up you bastard, I'm thinking!!!" screamed Batman.

That place was hot and had chains with corpses fumegating all over the place. The floor was made of human flesh, the walls made of shit and the ceiling was pure vomit spitting paraphernalia. Parasites were all over the place, eating the poor comdemned souls and vomiting on the throath.

"Let's go Robin, I have a good felling about this!"

They started to walk and them reached a chamber full of anally raping machines. They were being ocuppied by famous presidents, evil dictators and second rate actors.

"Look Batman, it's Hitler!!!"

Batman and Robin went to Hitler:

"Why you are here Hitler?" asked Batman.

"Because I have specisal privilleges" said the evil dictator.

"I don't think being drilled in the ass by all eternity is a privillege" said Batman.

"Weel, it's because you haven't saw what they do with priests the other room here..." aswered the Furer.

"Okay, have a nice fuck Hitler" say Batman as he went away searching clues.

"Well, I'm used to it" answered the dictor.

As Batman and Robin walked, they passaed different torture rooms. They found the priests one. The priests were arched and got their mouths in the penis of one another, in a circle of blowjob. Thre were thousands and the cum that got out from the dick of one to the mouth of aanother moved the very machines of hell. They where the energy battery of Hell.

"Well Robin, Hitler was very right about his privileges..."

"Yeah, imagine the eternity with my mouth on the hard and dirty dick of another man...that could cause bruises."

Robin got very philosophical that moment, he was lucky guy, even with impotence and erectille dysfunction.

Robin and Bartamn them found a throne room, and the Devil himself was there.

"Welcoime my special guest, come in and join me in a banquet!" said the big Deviul king.

Batman and Robin seated on the chairs. The were made of thorns and spears, entering Batman and Robin anal holes.

"Ouch!!! You dinning room suckes Devil!!!" said Robin very annoied with the spear in his ass and disgusted with the food on the table. Vermins, like spiders and rats full of diarrhea getting out from their pores and flies vomiting acid all over the food where the preferred dish of Devil.

"It as special food for special ocasion!" laughed Devil, as he picked a living dove and slaughtered it with his teeth, eating convulsely like a mown cow in the grass.

"You were expectiong us Devil?" asked Batman, thinking ways to bat out of hell.

"Yes, to collect my due Bataman!!!"

"What the fucked devil, we kill villains to you every day!!!"

"Yes, but the one I wanted you didn't!"

"Who?"

"The Joker!"

"Why you want him so much?!"

"Because he have a fine ass, and Hitler doesn't satisfy me anymore. I put him on the anal mow machine to see if it can correct his hemorrhoid problem. I hate to fuck a bleeding ass..."

"Sorry about that Devil..." sighed Robin.

"No problem Robin, it's not your fault, itss BATMAN!!!"

"Hey, stop that, the Joker is a hard one to Kill!" retaliated Batman.

"Alright, fine, so, Joker is not here, you is, and he isn't goinf to die anymore if there's no Batman to kill him. What to do?" asked inquisitively Devil.

"Well, maybe you can take us back to earth, so we finish the busines!" answeered Batman.

"No way, it's against the rules!!"

"But you make them!!"

"Uh, yesm that's true...but I don't feel like it"

"Fuck off Devil, if you don't take us back the Joker will depose you from your throne!!!"

"Hum??? How's that?"

"He got the egipiitan stones, and he will turn Devil. He destroy earth and them you ass!!!"

"Nooooooooooo, I'm straight!!!!"

"So, we have adeal?"

"Okay Batman, but you can't kill a Deivl with bara hands."

"Do you have an idea?"

"Yes, take this two tridents, they shoot onion bullets agains vampires."

"But the joker is devil!"

"Well no problem, if you shove this trident in his ass, he will die."

"Alright, I will do it"

"And me Batman?" asked Robin.

"You too dammit!!!"

So the devil went to the anally raping mchine rooms and went to Genghis Kanh.

"Gengis Kahn, open your butt, we have passenger!!" demanded the Devil.

"But master, I'm dry, my ass is cracked!!" said Gengis.

"Fuck, you must take care who fuck this anyway....now open!"

Gengis Khan opened his ass and a portal opened to earth.

"Now go, and kill that fine meat for me!!" asked politely Devil.

"Okay, so long devil!!!"

They entered Gengios Khan butt and got transported to life.

* * *

"VOSH!!!" a vortex opened inside a toilet room and Batman and Robin were home.

"Let's go Robin, thes Kill Joker!"

When he dynamic duo wnet out the bathroom, the city was a disaster, buildings colapsed and dogs were licking cat's poo. Everyoine went mad and were shoving their fists in their own eyes, causing bain damage and severe catatonia.

"Holy fucked-up-earth-motherfucker Batman, now it went downhill!" screamed Robin

"No pain in the ass Robin, we will put this together." said calmly Batman.

Them, a ring went on Bat-phone. Batman answered:

"Heloo?"

"Batman!! It's Batgirl!!"

"Say..."

"Joker raped me!!!"

"Oh my God, you bitch!!!!" uttered maniacally Batman.

"What is Batman?" asked Robin

"Batgirl fucked Joker!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"Fuck you Batman!!!" shout Batgirl.

"Go to the Batcave and take cara of Batgirl Robin, she needs Bat-Rape-Ointment!!"

"Muhhh...okayy...." said Robin with tears in his eyes. He liked Batgirl very much, but now that she isn't virgin anymore, he was thinking in suicide.

Batman them went to search Joker. He went to the BatMobile and raccelerated with full gas. The earth was shaking and fire balls were falling from the sky. Bodies of the recently decensed were hanging on the skycrappers, and blood was all over Gotham's windows ands walls. Eyes balls got spalshed as Batmobile passed over them and pedestrians were vomiting their hearts in the street.. Them, a dog crossed the Batmobile, and Batman overrode the dog with the car tires.

"PLOFT!!!!" the dog died slaughtered and his bones got throwed at the windshield, destroind it.

"Crap!!!!! Fuck this dog!!!!"

Now blood in the air was trying to hit Batman, but he had BatMask.

"Let's activtate mask to not have AIDS!!!!"

Let got faster, because a rain of shit was falling. Yes, Batman found joker, and he is now a fifty-foot-tall demon with fifty wings flying above Gotham and pooping all over it. The smell was unbearable. He had very tall dick, full of scissors that were cutting Gotham citizen.

"My good, he ate a skunk!!!!" cried Batman.

The, Batman activated the Bat Robot inside his Bat Mobile, and the batmobile transformed into a Bat Robot. Them Batman flew in Joker's direction.

"Stop that Joker, you is infecting the city with bad smell!!!" shouted in the Batmicrophone inside Bat Robot to Joker Demon.

"You gona suck me Batman!!!!! Have my cum!!!!" and them joker started to jerk off, spewing rainbow-colored-acidic-flames-covered cum in Bat Robot, because the gypytian stone turned his inner fluids into bad thing.

"My Bat Robot!!!" Batman did dodges to not be cum covered. But Joker had laser butt, and his ass shot a big ball of electric energy at Bat Robot. It got the Bat Robot and exploded it!!!!! Batman's dead body now is falling to the doom in the ground, among the dong and the voimit.

* * *

Robin was watching the news with Batgirl on tv:

"Oh my God!! Channel five viewers, exclusive, Batman is dead!!!! Joke killed him in a horrific way!!!!" said the reporter on TV.

Robin said:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and started to cry rivers of tears.

"Oh shit, Batman died!!! What should we do now??" asked Batgirl.

"I don't konw!!!! If only we could impale Demon Joker with this trident!!!"

Batgirl them thought a bit, and had a idea:

"Robin, I had idea!!!!!"

"What it is?"

"I go there and flirt Joker, offering him my sexual favour, and you go back to him and kill him!!!"

"This is dangerous, we gonna die!!!" cried Robin as his eye got more teary.

"No!! We win!!!"

' Them, they departed.

As the two reached Demon Joker location, Batgirl unclothed herself and put dildo on vagina.

Robin went to the back and waited the moment.

"JOKER!!!!!" shouted Batgirl, attracting Demon Joker attection.

"WHAT...IS...IT???" asked the big Demon.

"FUCK ME!!!!!"

Joker's mouth got wet as he saw naked Batgirl in the street. He the aproached and got normal size.

"So, you liked yesterday!!!!"

"Yes, I want more. Fuck me with fifty feet tall dong!!!!"

"That's what I thought!!" and them Joker Demon's penis got very big, reaching the skies. As he aproached Batgirl, Robin went to his back with the trident prepared to shove in Joke's ass. Them he screamed:

"CHAAAAARGE!!!" but joker was fast and dodged the fatal blow. Oh no!!! Robin pierced Batgirl with trident!!!! Her lungs got throw from her back to the ground and she sneezed blood. She, impaled with trident, started to vomit leeches, because she had intestinal infection.

"Robin, will kill me!!!"

"Sorry Batgirl, I didn't want too!"

"Robin, I have last wish..."

"What is it my dear?"

"Don't let Joker fuk my dog and hamster" and she died. Her body them began to unravel in a pile of blood and viscera.

"NOOOOO!" shout Robin as he run away in pain in his heart.

"Go you little bastart, go cry for your ffallen heroes!!" laughed Joker with much pleasure in his dong.

Robin them reached the evil lair of Joker in park o funny. He went to hide himself and cry. But he entered in the room of cum filled manequins.

"Oh no, the poison cum!!!" said Robin, but he had an idead. He picked one of the manequins and went to Joker's location.

"You back you shit!!!! I will kill you!!!" shouted Joker as Robin got back. And them Joker opened his mouth to eat Robin as a whole. He went with his mouth dripping corpses of Gotham Zoo and, when hee was going to eat Robin, Robin threw the maequin inside Joker's mouth.

"What??? What you thow here!!??" and Joker chew the manequin, swallowing the cum.

"NO, the Joker cum, you fucked me!!" cried non believing Domon Joker.

He them started to diminish, getting smaller and smaller till his natural height. His wings exploded and his dick got 1 inch in length. And his mind snaped.

"My master Robin, I will serve you sexual desires til my death!!!"

But Robin was hurt. Everyone was dead. Joker is now a joke, can't harm do?

Butt Robin had an idea. He went to satanic ritual and invoke Devil.

The Devil appeared very wrong:

"Who disturbes my fuckery?" asked the Demon.

"It's me Robin!"

"Robin, you killed Joker yet?"

"No, but he is now my sexual slave"

"What, you didn't fuck his ass did you?"

"No, he is still butt virgin"

"So kill him!!! Why demand!!"

"I have arequest, bring Batman and Batgirl to life."

"No, I alreay did Batman and he fucked up, no way!!"

"Okay, so I will slash Joker's butt and turn it in a chopped pancake!!!"

"No!! I want his butt intact!!!"

"We have a deal?"

"Okay!!! OkaY!!! Fuck you Robin, when you die I will make you suck my balls to eternity!!!"

And them, inside the satanic pentagram, Batman and Batgirl were reborn!!

"Robin, you saved my cunt!!!" thanked Batgirl.

"And my butt!" thanked Batman.

"Now, kill the Joker" said the Devil.

Robin picked the trident and shoved in Jokers forehead, terminating him. Joker is dead.

"Very good, fareweel Bat fuckers!" and the Devil exited to fuck Joker.

Batman went to Robin.

"Robin, you proved yourself, now we want to give you present!!" said Batman.

"What is Batman?" asked Robin anxiety.

Them Batman and Batgirl took Robin to BatCave and did orgy to him and he got erected the first time.

**The End**


End file.
